Hostage
by xo-charmedfan-xo
Summary: Megan is being held hostage by an exboyfriend, so Don calls in the top FBI crisis negotiators. Will Colby finally realize his feelings for her? StandoffNumb3rs. ColbyMegan CharlieAmita. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NUMB3RS
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

"Megan, will you please just listen to me?" Colby pleaded.

"I already heard you, Granger. 'Oh, we shouldn't have Megan come with us, she might get hurt.'" Megan mimicked him. "I've been doing this for five years, you know."

Colby sighed, and mentally slapped himself. "I didn't mean it that way, Meg."

Megan rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"Can you please just let me explain?" Megan sighed, stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Colby. "Thank you... Megan, this guy goes after young women who are single, and rapes them. I don't want you there because I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I can take care of myself." Megan mumbled.

Megan tried to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. "Sometimes, people aren't as invincible as they think."

Megan's eyes softened and she sighed. "Okay."

"You can come." Colby said, but by the look in his eyes, Megan knew that he wouldn't let her go that easily. "But will you promise me that you'll stay in the car?"

"Sure." Megan agreed

Colby nodded. "Alright, let's go."

They walked outside and into his car. Megan stepped into the passenger's seat while Colby got into the driver's seat.

"So, where is this guy?" Megan asked him.

"Don said that he was in a grocery store." Megan raised her eyebrows. "He's looking for some hostages."

Megan scratched her head. "Why would he go to a grocery store?"

Colby shrugged. "Well, there are alot of people in there... it would be easily to snatch someone in there. The problem is, we don't even know who he is, or what he looks like."

* * *

A few minutes later, Colby and Megan arrived at a grocery store, where FBI cars and SWAT trucks were set up. Reporters and cameras were surrounding the crime scene, as well as civilians. After parking the SUV, Colby and Megan stepped out of the car and walked over to where Don and David were standing. 

"What's she doing here?" Don asked, pointing to Megan.

Megan glared at Don, getting annoyed. "Hey, I can take care of myself, okay?"

Don gave Colby a look and was about to say something, but David interrupted them. "Alright, we have to call the negotiators soon. We're lucky that he hasn't killed anyone in there yet."

"How do you know that he hasn't?" All of them looked at her. "Well with all the noise going on here, it might be easy to miss a gun being fired."

Don nodded his head in agreement. "Good point... we need to start talking to the man to make sure that he doesn't do anything."

Colby turned to Megan. "I want you to stay in the car... lock the doors and keep your gun in the seat with you. I'll give you the signal if its okay to come out, or if we need you."

Megan nodded and walked over to Colby's SUV. Stepping into the car, she locked the doors.

After watching Megan enter the SUV, David turned back to Don and Colby. "How the hell are we supposed to catch the man if we do't know what he looks like?"

"Just don't let anybody in or out of the building." Don told both him and Colby, and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the grocery store, a man walked over to a window, and peered out of it. Looking back, he watched at the hostages who were lined up against a wall, fear evident in their eyes. Cell phones were held in a basket, along with any other communication with the outside world. Glancing back out the window, he noticed Megan walk over to the SUV. 

"If any of you try and escape, you'll all be killed. I have guards set up around the whole store. And don't even think about trying to use their cellphones... their batteries have been destroyed." The man warned them, and snapped his fingers.

Men with masks over their heads came out from a room, and took their positions around the store, guns in their hands.

Walking over to one of the guards, he said, "If any of the hostages so much talk, kill them."

All of the hostages gasped, hearing what their captor said to the guard. Walking over to a secret back entrance, he exited the grocery store and walked outside. Being able to get past the SWAT members, he walked into the crowd of civilians, being able to blend in with them. Staring at the SUV which Megan was in, he smiled.

A smile made of pure evil.


	2. Chapter 2

Megan was still sitting in the SUV, picking at her cuticals. "You know, I don't even see why I came here."

Then, she heard a light tap on the window of the driver's seat. Turning around, she noticed a man standing there, who looked strangely familiar to her, but she couldn't remember who it was exactly. She slowly moved her hand to the gun attacked to her belt and gripped it tightly.

The man had a worried look on his face. "Excuse me, do you know what's going on here?"

"Uh, why don't you go and ask one of the agents." Megan told him, remembering what Colby told her.

He shook his had. "No, I think that I want to ask you."

Megan cast a confused glance at him. "Excuse me?"

"Please, can you help me?" He asked Megan. "My wife is in there. I just want to know if she's okay."

Megan placed the gun in the back of her jacket and stepped out of the car. Then, he grabbed her by the throat, pulling her behind the back of the building, which wasn't far from the SUV. Unfortunately, no one noticed the man who was practically strangling the FBI Agent run by them. She tried screaming for help, but his hand was quickly tightening around her jugulars, not really allowing her to do anything. Megan then noticed that her gun wasn't with her anymore. The man quickly entered through the back doorway, and into the store. Throwing her on the ground, her head hit the ground with a loud thud, and she started gasping for the air that was stolen from her lungs.

Dazed, Megan was unable to do anything when her captor tied her hands and legs up with duct tape, and placed a gag on her.

"Alright, everyone out, now!" The man yelled.

Everyone just sat on the ground, staring at the insane man with fear in their eyes.

He then held a gun up to Megan's head and looked at their scared faces once again. "I said out!"

Everyone stood up and quickly ran out of the building, finally free.

* * *

Meanwhile, Don, Colby and David were talking to SWAT members, giving them new positions, when they saw all of the hostages rush out of the grocery store.

Startled at the situation at hand, Don yelled to a nearby SWAT team leader, "Alright, get me on the phone with this guy now!"

* * *

Back in the store, the man turned back to Megan, who was sitting on the ground with fear in her eyes, too scared to think of what he would do next.

"Do you know who I am?" He knelt down so he could see her eye to eye. Removing the gag from her face, Megan quickly shook her head. "You should, Agent Reeves. High school, senior year?"

Megan looked at him closely, trying to remember him. Then, the memory of the stranger rushed back into her mind. "J... Jake?"

"You got it." He gave her a sickly grin. "I gave you everything... and you still turned me down."

Megan looked at him in confusion. "But why? Why now?"

"I've been watching you for the past couple of months. It seems that you've been in a pretty good relationship with that blondie colleague of yours." Megan just kept staring at him, still confused about the whole situation. "I want to have a relationship with you again. So, you can either have that with me, or stay here."  
"I'm staying here." Megan told him immediately.

"Bad choice." He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to make her stand. "Now you'll have to suffer the consequences."

Megan's eyes widened. "You never said anything about any consequences."

"Well, I haven't said alot of things." Jake said.

He grabbed a long chain from a cabinet and pushed Megan over to a pole, securing her to it by tying the chain around her stomach and around the pole. He untied her hands and then tied them back up, but placed them around the back of the pole. After tightening the knot on the ropes around Megan's arms, Jake heard a phone ring not too far from where he was standing with Megan.

"Probably one of your FBI friends trying to negotiate with me." Jake said to Megan.

Walking over to the phone that was ringing, Jake picked it up. "There are no more hostages."

"This is Agent Don Eppes with the FBI. I want you to come out here slowly and calmly." Don said over the phone.

Jake scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me. You think I would give up that easily?"

Outside, Don had a confused look on his face. "You have nothing else... no more hostages, nothing."

"I'm gonna go check on Megan." Colby told Don, who nodded. He walked over to the SUV, only to find it empty. "Megan?"

David walked over to Colby. "What's wrong?"

"Megan's not here." Colby told David, getting worried by the second.

David shrugged. "Maybe she went to get something to drink. It's practically like a desert out here right now. She probably just got a little thirsty."

Colby looked around and saw Megan's gun lying on the ground right next to the SUV. "Oh yeah? Then why would she leave her gun on the ground? She always brings her gun with her."

"Uh oh." David said.

Both of the agents knew what this meant, and weren't happy about it.

"She's been kidnapped." Colby said grimly.

* * *

Don walked over to David and Colby, not noticing what had happened. "This guy's psycho! He lets all of the hostages out, and he still won't give up!"

"Don." Colby said, but Don kept on rambling.

"I mean, who does this guy think he is? We don't even know why he's holding hostages... he didn't ask us for anything! I mean, does he take pleasure in kidnapping-"

"Don!" Colby yelled, which finally got his attention. "Megan's not here, and her gun's on the ground."

Looking around at his surroundings, Don's face showed worry and fear. Where do you think she might have gone?"

"We think she's been kidnapped." David said.

* * *

In the grocery store, Megan was still tied up while Jake was unloading some guns out of a black duffel bag. He looked at her, and noticed her struggling, trying to get out of her position.

smiled, shook his head and walked over to her, kneeling down. "Struggling won't help you."

Megan glared at him. "Go to hell."

"Why did you leave me?" Jake asked her, and she avoided his gaze.

Her words came out in a whisper, but loud enough for him to hear. "You hurt me... that's why I left."

"I'm not that guy anymore." Jake said. "I've changed, Meg."

"You're not? What do you mean you're not?!" She asked him incredously. "You've been kidnapping single girls and raping them!"

"It's the only way to ease the pain." By the look on his face, Megan knew that in some way, he was telling the truth. "I need you back in my life."

Megan shook her head. "I'm not coming back."

She turned her head, not wanting to look at him anymore. He noticed this and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Look at me!" She stared at him with frightened eyes. "You're my hostage... so you have seven hours to make a decision. Either you stay with me forever, or I kill your precious boyfriend." All Megan did was stare at him. "You have seven hours to decide."

He started unchaining her from the pole and he placed the gag back on her.

Walking out the back entrance, Jake grabbed her arm and pushed her out of the store and into the backseat of his car. "Do you have your cellphone with you?"

He didn't wait for an answer. He saw the lump in her jean pocket and grabbed it out of it.

He then ripped the gag off of her face. "If you scream, you're dead. Now, what's your boyfriend's name?" .

She didn't speak for a couple of seconds. Then, he took a knife out of his breast pocket and shoved it against her neck, causing a lttle bit of blood to trickle down her neck. "Answer me."

Megan gulped. "Colby."

He started looking in her cellphone for Colby's number, and it was number one on her speed dial. He dialed the number and the phone started ringing while he started driving away.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the grocery store, Colby's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Megan's phone.

"Hey, I got Megan calling me!" Colby yelled to Don and David. They ran over to his side when he answered it. "Meg, where are you?"

"Is this Colby Granger?" Jake asked, his voice gruff.

"Who is this?" Colby asked.

Don and David both had a confused look on his face.

"Megan's with me. Meet me at the Twilight Motel, and come alone. If anyone else comes, she dies." And with that, Jake hung up.

Placing his cellphone back in his pocket, Colby ran over to his car and jumped into the front seat. Don and David looked at each other, then ran up to Colby's SUV.

"What happened?" Don asked him.

Colby sighed. "Someone's got Megan."

"Well, we'll come with." David offered.

"No." Don and David both looked at Colby like he was crazy. "He said that if someone else comes, she dies."

David sighed. "Fine... but call us if you need any help."

"Okay." Colby said and drove off.

David and Don walked back to their positions, and a S.W.A.T. team member came up to them. "Sir, there's nobody left in the building. We checked the security cameras and we saw that the killer took a hostage and he left."

Don nodded. "Alright, thanks."

The S.W.A.T. member left and Don turned to David. "So, that means that he somehow got Megan, pulled her into the grocery store as a hostage and then suddenly left with her. Damn... this is just getting worse by the second."


	3. Chapter 3

Jake arrived at the Twilight Motel, with Megan gagged in the backseat. Parking the car, he flung open the back door and grabbed Megan's arm, pulling her out of the vehicle. A wave of pain shot through her arm, and she knew that it was probably twisted.

Holding the gun up to her neck, Jake forced Megan to walk with him over to the management room. Kicking the door open, he removed the gun from Megan's neck and pointed it at the man behind the desk, who stared at the crazy man standing in front of him in horror.

"Give me the key to an empty room." Jake demanded, and the manager nodded in response.

Running over to the key rack, he grabbed one of the remaining gold keys, and tossed them over to Jake, who grinned. "Thanks."

Driving in his SUV, speeding through the city over to the Twilight Motel, Colby had a million things running through his mind. He didn't know anything about this insane guy, let alone his name, and he had Megan.

Megan was the world to Colby. He found that out right when he met her.

* * *

_Colby walked through the unfamiliar building that he was in. Entering the elevator, he pressed Floor 3. As the doors closed, he sighed in relief. It was his first day at a new office, at a new city. He had heard about the reputation of his boss from one of his old colleagues. _

_Don Eppes was one of the top FBI Agents in Los Angeles, and he held a very unique reputation. He had his mathematical genius brother help him with many of his cases. _

_The ding of the elevator interrupted Colby from his thoughts, as he exited the elevator. Looking at the piece of paper in his hand, it read Room 322. Scanning the area for that room number, he finally spotted it on the far side of the room. _

_He walked across the room, receiving various glances from some of the agents in the office. Reaching the room that he was looking for, he entered it, not sure about what would happen next._

_As he entered the office, he examined the room. He saw two men sitting down, listening to the other man talk to them. _

_"Ahem." Colby said, and the three men finally noticed another person in the room. _

_The man with dark hair who was sitting down, got up and shook Colby's hand. "You must be Colby Granger. I'm Don Eppes... welcome to the team."_

_Colby smiled. "Thanks."_

_"This is David Sinclair, one of your new teammates." Colby shook David's hand as Don introduced them, and Colby turned to the other man, who smiled. "And this is my brother, Charlie. He's the math genius who's going to be helping us with our cases." _

_Colby shook Charlie's hand, and said, "Nice to meet the both of you."_

_The four men heard the door open, and turned to see a woman walk into the room and Colby was instantly mezmerized by her. She was 5'7", brunette and had dark green eyes that practically hypnotized Colby._

_The brunette walked up to them and said, "Hi, I'm Megan Reeves."_

_She held her hand out to Don, who gladly shook it. "Megan Reeves... I'm Don Eppes. This is Charlie, my brother and the math genius who's going to be helping us with our cases. And these are your teammates, David Sinclair and Colby Granger."_

_"Hi." She shook everyone's hand._

* * *

_After discussing their fist case, Megan and Colby walked out of the conference room. _

_"Do you wanna get coffee sometime?" Colby asked Megan nervously._

_Megan smiled. "I'd like that."_

* * *

Colby knew that he should have acted on his feelings earlier than he did, but he never had the guts to. He never even got the chance to, since she was in a relationship with Larry. But when they broke up, he immediately took the oppurtunity to comfort her and they soon were in a relationship as well.

He loved Megan. And when he found out that someone had kidnapped Megan, anger started pouring off of him like sweat. He wanted to kill whoever kidnapped her, and would do anything to get his Megan back.


	4. Chapter 4

Opening the motel room, Jake roughly pushed Megan onto the floor and locked the door. He tossed the key onto the dresser, and walked over to Megan's frail body. Grabbing her wrists, he took the handcuffs out from his pockets, and placed them around her wrists, wrapping the handcuffs around a nearby metal pole in the process. After being handcuffed, Megan immediately began trying to wriggle free of the handcuffs that she was tired of wearing.

She soon collapsed onto a nearby wall, in much need of some rest that she was deprived of the night before.. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you that you had time to decide." Jake said to her. "I just need to do something in the meantime to pass the time by."

Megan looked at him wearily and then tried to wriggle her hands out of the handcuffs once again, but they didn't budge. "They're not going to negotiate with you, you know."

Jake laughed. "Oh yes they will... you're too important to them to die, and you don't want Colby to die so, you have no other choice but to come with me."

"Leave him out of this, he has nothing to do with it." Megan spat.

"Oh, he has everything to do with it. He's the only one standing between me and you... I will kill him when I get the chance." Jake threatened.

Megan glared daggers at her former boyfriend. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I'll do it if I have to... or, you can give in and come with me." Just as Megan was about to answer him, she heard sirens coming nearer. Jake walked over to the window and saw Colby's car pull up. "He's here."

He walked over to her and took a key out of his pocket. He uncuffed her and forcefully pulled her up. Then, Megan's phone rang. Jake took it out of his jacket pocket and looked at the number.

On the screen, it read that Colby was calling. "Is anyone else here?"

"No... let me talk to her." Colby said.

Jake looked at Megan, and then stared at the window again. "No."

He hung up and pulled Megan with him to the door. Grabbing a gun off of the dresser, he placed it to her neck once again. "You try and get away, I'll kill him."

Megan nodded and Jake pulled the door open. He pushed her out while still holding her arm and walked out with her.

* * *

Colby heard a door slam and looked in that direction. Then, he saw a man and Megan walking out. He was just about to raise his gun, but then he noticed that the man had a gun up to Megan's neck. "Megan."

"Give me your gun!" Jake yelled to Colby.

Colby was just about to get his gun out, when he heard more sirens in the distance. Then, FBI cars and SWAT trucks drove into the motel parking lot.

Jake stared at the scene, surprised. "What the hell is this?! I thought you didn't bring anyone with you!"

"I didn't... I swear!" Colby turned around and saw David and Don getting out of the SUV. "I told you not to come here!"

"We can't just let you go here alone... you need some backup." David told him.

"David, he has a gun at Megan's neck!" Colby yelled, getting angry that David and Don didn't listen to him.

Don groaned. "Oh shit." All of the SWAT teams got out of the trucks and started surrounding Jake and Megan. Jake tightened his grip on the gun, but kept it at Megan's neck. "Drop the gun."

Jake shook his head. "No... you shoot, she dies... got it?"

Don held his hand up, signaling for them to withdraw their weapons. "Hold your fire."

"What do you want?" Colby asked Jake.

"I want to make a deal." Colby looked at him, confused. "Either she stays with me and never comes back, or I let her go and I kill you... take your pick."

Colby walked a couple steps forward. "Let her go."

Jake chuckled. "Oh, did I forget to mention that it's not your choice... it's hers."

"Megan-" Colby began.

Megan interrupted him and turned to Jake, tears glistening in her green eyes. "Just don't hurt him."

"Good choice." He told her, while giving her a grin.

"Let her go!" Colby yelled.

"No... she chose to come with me, so she is... she can't turn back on the deal." Jake explained, while digging the gun farther into her neck.

Megan gasped and stared at Colby, pain and sadness evident in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Jake started backing up towards the motel and he ran up the stairs. "If anybody comes in, she dies." Still clutching Megan, he slammed the door closed.

Colby ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Damn it."

* * *

"You talk, and you die." Jake threw Megan down on the bed and jumped on top of her, straddling her. He placed his hands on her arms tightly, holding them in place.

"We could've done this the easy way. Meg." He moved his hands over to her wrists, grasping them tightly. "But you didn't want to... I could've made this fun for you, but you leave me no choice."

She started struggling under him, but soon stopped. She was too weak to even move. She hadn't gotten any sleep for the past week, and she knew that if she fought back, he would just do it to her more. Megan had learned that when he did what he was about to do the first time in college.

He lowered his head, so it was hovering over hers.

She could feel his warm breath and cold piercing eyes. "Please... get off me!"

"I'm gonna make you feel it." He said in a low, husky voice.

He kissed her roughly on the lips, forcing her mouth to open, his tongue moving deeply around in her mouth. She could feel his arousal, and started struggling again. Trying to force herself from out of the kiss, Megan used all of her might to try and free her hands, but couldn't.

"You're not going to escape this time... I'll make sure of it." Jake told her and started kissing her neck.

He grabbed two pairs of handcuffs from the dresser and forced her arms over onto the bedposts, slapping them in place. After securing them, he threw the keys out the window, and tied her feet tightly in a cloth. He climbed on top of her again, straddling her. While watching her closely, he moved his rough hands down her arms, to her stomach and lifted her shirt up. Spotting a bruise from where he hit her before, Jake pinched it, causing her to scream.

He slapped her roughly in the face. "Shut up, bitch! Now... let's get this party started."


	5. Chapter 5

"We need to call in the FBI negotiator team... we won't be able to handle this, especially since we're emotionally attatched." Don said.

Colby just leaned against the cop car, his head in his hands. "We need to get her back... he could do anything to her."

"We'll get her back, Colby." Don assured him.

"You don't know that, Don! For all we know, he could be killing her right now!" Colby said, close to yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Colby, calm down." Don ordered. "I'm gonna go call the negotiators, and tell them to get their asses over here as soon as they can."

* * *

"Alright, they said that they'll be here in a couple minutes." Don said to Colby, who was still in the same spot as he was when Don left. "Look Colby, it's not-"

Don got interrupted by an ear piercing scream coming from the motel, causing everyone to become alert.

Colby immediately stood in position, placing a hand on his gun. "Megan."

Don placed a hand on Colby's chest when Colby tried to walk towards the hotel. "Colby, stop... the negotiators are here, they'll handle it."

"You must be Agent Eppes." A voice said from behind Don and Colby.

They both turned around to see two men and a woman walking towards them, who looked to be FBI agents.

"We're the FBI negotiators. I'm Emily." The woman said, and then pointed to the black-haired man standing right next to her. "This is Matt, we're the head of the team." She then turned to the blonde. "This is Frank, he's in charge of the SWAT teams."

"Nice to meet you." Don said. "I'm Agent Eppes, and this is Agent Granger, who's apparently out of it today."

Colby jumped at the mention of his name, and turned to the FBI negotiators. "Uh, sorry... I guess I am out of it. Umm... they're in room number 125."

He looked away again, saddened at the situation, and Don turned back to Matt. "Sorry about him... he's really emotional about this... we all are. One of our agents, Megan, is in there, and she's like family to us."

"I'm so sorry." Emily said, with a sad smile. "If it's not to much to ask, can you tell us all of the details on the case?"

Don nodded. "Um, the guy that kidnapped her is Jake Maddik. Apparently, he dated Megan in her senior year in high school... but lately, he's raped women. And then, he kidnapped Megan at a grocery store where he was holding people hostage. Now, he's holding her hostage in a motel room, and we don't know what he's doing to her."

Emily nodded. "Alright, we'll get set up." She walked over to Colby. "We'll get her back, don't worry."

* * *

It had been thirty minutes, and nobody had come for her yet. She didn't think they would, since Jake had threatened her life. Her whole body was aching, while her head was pounding. She couldn't believe that he did this to her. Again. She needed rescuing... wasn't that what the team did?

How could she have let him do this to her. He had already hurt her when she was in high school, and she swore to herself that it would never happen again. But it did, and she knew that this memory would haunt her forever.

* * *

_8 years ago..._

_Megan Reeves was sitting in History class, anxiously waiting for class to be over, just like everyone else was. It was probably the most boring class that you could ever be in, and Megan had it at the end of the day. The bell finally rang, and everyone rushed out of the classroom, ready to leave school and hang out with their friends. Megan was a beautiful, popular girl who cared about everyone and was nice to every person that she met. There was no one in the school that didn't like her, and there was no guy in the school that didn't want to date her. It's not like they could, anyways. _

_She currently had a boyfriend. Jake. He was smart, kind, and a total jock. Jake was the star quarterback of the football team. along with paying basketball and baseball. He knew how to make a girl smile and swoon all over him, and she loved that. _

_After gathering her things from her locker, Megan walked away and started walking towards the exit. _

_"Hey babe!" Megan turned around to see Jake running up to her, football helmet in hand. Finally making it to her, he swung his arm over her shoulder. "So, you wanna go out tonight?"_

_Megan smiled. "Sure. Where are we going?"_

_Jake grinned at her. "Can't tell you... its a secret." Megan pouted. "Don't worry, it'll be fun. I'm positive that you'll like it."_

* * *

_After having a romantic dinner with Jake, Megan sat in her family room with him watching a movie. The house was quiet without Megan's parents, who were away at a seminar for the weekend. Megan sighed. "Oh, this movie is so romantic."_

_Jake smiled as he leaned in and kissed her, surprising her at first. After a couple seconds, she soon began kissing back, forgetting all about the movie that they were watching previously. _

_As the kiss became more intense, Jake started to get a little aggressive. He was now practically on top of her, not allowing her to move. Thankfully, Megan was able to wriggle out of the kiss. "Jake, I think we should stop."_

_"Come on, babe, I'm just gettin' started." He trapped her in a kiss again, and pushed his tongue into her mouth. _

_She tried to squirm herself out of it, but it was no use. He grabbed her arms, restraining her on the couch. _

_"Jake, stop!" She finally managed to yell. "I don't want to do this!"_

_"Looks like you don't have a choice." He spat, and he peered around the room to make sure all of the blinds were closed. Unfortunately, there was one window open, so he punched Megan in the face, stunning her. Carrying her in his arms, he took her upstairs into her room and threw her on the bed. Running to the window, he quickly closed the blinds and ran back over to the bed. _

_Megan soon came out of her daze, and peered around, noticing Jake looming over her. She screamed, but he placed a hand over her mouth, muffling her screams. Jake jumped on top of Megan, straddling her. Uncovering her mouth for a moment, he kissed her once again. Pretty soon, Megan gave up on screaming. She knew that no one would be able to hear her, especially since it was late at night. She had never wanted it to go this far._

_Pretty soon, he had managed to rip her clothes off of her frail body, leaving her shivering. She clenched her eyes shut as she heard him undoing his pants, and she feared what was about to come next. Pain was radiating through her whole body. He had touched her everywhere. _

_As he pulled his boxers off, she began to whimper in protest. "Please, don't do this to me!"_

_But he didn't listen to her pleading, crying and whimpering as he entered her, scarring her for the first time in her life._


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, Lia, what do you have on the guy?" Matt asked her as he walked into the tiny camper.

Lia shrugged. "Just what Agent Eppes told us. Jake Maddik has five accounts of rape on his record. But for some reason, he never actually went to jail for them."

"Well of course he didn't, look at who his lawyer is." Matt pointed to the name on the screen. "Cole Anderson. Damn, that's the best guy in the state."

"Alright, we need to figure out how we can talk the guy down." Cheryl said.

* * *

Back in the motel, Megan was now slouched up against the corner of the wall, not wanting to move. Her head was now in massive pain, and she knew that she probably bumped it up against the headboard of the bed. _Damn... when I get out of here, I better get some days off._

_If I ever get out of here. _Another voice in her head said, but she immediately ignored it.

Megan heard footsteps, and opened her eyes to see Jake looming over her. She immediately cowered in his prescence. "Meg, baby... what's the matter?"

"Why are you talking to me like that?" She asked him, confused. "I'm not your girlfriend... I'm a woman who you just hurt."

He looked hurt at her words, but she knew that he was just faking it. "Megan... all I want is for you to love me... I want to make love to you."

When she heard that, something inside of her snapped. "You want ME to love YOU?! Are you frickin' crazy?! Nobody would love you after what you just did. If you wanted someone to make love to you, then you would do it only if they wanted to... you NEVER do it out of force. You are just-"

He didn't let her finish. He slapped her hard in the face, which she knew would probably leave a couple more bruises. "You frickin' bitch!"

"Bastard." She said to him under her breath, and thankfully, he didn't hear it. She knew that if he did, she would be in for a brutal beating. She leaned her head against the wall as Jake walked away from her and across the room. _God damn it, Colby... where the hell are you?_

* * *

Colby, Don and David walked into the camper. 

"Did you find anything?" Don asked Lia, who shook her head.

"This guy has a clean slate except for the accounts of rape." She said to the three worried FBI members. "We're gonna try and contact him through Megan's cellphone. Maybe we'll be able to talk him down."

Colby nodded and sat down in a chair, putting his head in his hands. Don walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Colby, we'll get her back... these people are the top FBI Negotiators in the state." Colby sighed as he nodded his head lightly. "Do you love her?"

Colby looked taken aback by the question, but he nodded his head. "Yeah... I do."

* * *

Matt, Emily and Frank were outside of the camper, talking quietly. Cheryl walked up to them. "So... any news?" 

Emily shook her head. "No... we need to get her out of there. She's been in there for practically two hours. Who knows what he's done to her in that time."

"Let's see if we can get in touch with him now. We don't have that much time left." Matt said.

* * *

The motel room, which was silenced, was filled with a shrill ringing, coming from Megan's cellphone. 

Running into the room, Jake grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Jake, this is Matt Flannery with the FBI." Matt said, hoping that he wouldn't be hung up on.

"What the hell do you want?" Jake asked, his voice gruff.

Megan, who was still sitting in the same position that she was in before, was trying to figure out who Jake was talking to.

"Look... we both know that you have a reason for keeping Ms. Reeves captive, but what you're doing isn't right." Matt told him.

"Don't be telling me what's right and what's not!" Jake yelled.

Matt sighed. "Jake... what you're doing right now is making you a criminal. You are holding an innocent woman hostage... a woman who hasn't done anything bad enough that would cause someone to kidnap her." Jake was about to say something, but Matt continued his little speech. "Whatever she did to you, shouldn't make you mad enough to go and do this to her. She's innocent."

Jake scoffed. "Nice little speech, asshole. You think that THIS bitch is innocent?" As he said that, he glared at Megan. "She deserves this... trust me."

"Just listen to me... let her go." Matt said slowly, hoping that he wouldn't aggrivate Jake anymore than he did.

"Shut the hell up." He heard Megan groan in pain, as did Matt. "Gotta go... little Megan is calling for more." And with that he hung up, leaving Matt speechless.

* * *

Colby, who was listening to the conversation, along with Lia and Cheryl, balled his hand into a fist, trying to hold all of his anger in. "Once I get a hold of this guy, I'm gonna-" 

Cheryl grabbed his arm. "Hey... calm down, alright? We'll get her back... we just need some time."

"Gotta go... little Megan is calling for more." Colby heard Jake say, and the conversation between him and Matt ended.

Colby's eyes widened and he took off the headset. "We have to get in there... I am not going to let this bastard hurt Megan."

"Looks like we're a little too late for that." Lia said quietly as she was staring at her computer.

Colby turned to Lia. "What do you mean?"

"I just came across a case. It seemed that Jake was charged with another rape case." Lia told them.

"Then why wasn't it on his file?" Don asked, curious, and a little angry, thinking about what her sentence might have been leading to.

Megan was like a sister that he never had. She was sweet, kind, strong, and sometimes stubborn. But that's what he liked about her. She always knew how to make him smile, even on one of his worst days. Their bond was strong, and Don didn't believe that anything would be able to break them apart. Don wanted what was best for her... he always did.

Don was snapped out of his deep thoughts by David nudging him in the shoulder. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." Don told him, and then turned to Lia. "So... you were saying?"

"It wasn't on his file because the charges were dropped. He was declared not guilty by the jury because the alleged victim denied the accusations." Lia explained.

David looked confused. "Then how was Jake accused if the victim denied any type of assault?"

"Because her parents, noticed that she was acting differently." Lia said. "You know... depressions, weight loss, difficulty falling asleep, and mood swings."

_"We have to get in there... I am not going to let this bastard hurt Megan."_

_"Looks like we're a little too late for that."_

Those two sentences echoed in Don's mind, as he remembered what Lia meant. "Wait... the victim... it couldn't have been-" Don immediately cut himself off as he realized what Lia was telling them all.

"What?" Colby was confused. "What's going on? What does he mean?"

Don sighed, not even wanting to say it. "It's Megan... the victim was Megan. She was raped."


	7. Chapter 7

Colby stared at Don, shocked at what he just told him. Fury and rage was beginning to show on his face, washing the wave of shock away.

"Colby... you okay?" David asked him.

"No I am not okay, damn it!" Colby shouted. "I just found out that the love of my life was raped and that she's stuck in a room with the same guy who did it to her!"

Frank then walked into the room, gun in hand. "We have to get in there... now. There's a struggle going on in there."  
"Are you sure?" Cheryl asked. Frank nodded his head. "Alright... I want the building surrounded."

Don, who was talking to Colby and David on the other side of the camper, walked up to the both of them. "What's going on?"

Cheryl sighed. "There seems to be a struggle where Ms. Reeves is... so we're gonna have to move in if we want her out safe and alive."

Don nodded. "Alright... let's do it."

* * *

"Alright... on my count, we go in. Our first priority is to unarm the HT, then get the hostage out of there." Frank explained to Cheryl and Duff. 

"How many should go in?" Duff asked.

Frank sighed. "Well, I'm thinking about-"

"We're going in with you." Don cut in, walking up to the group, along with David and Colby. Frank and Cheryl looked unsure about the idea. "Look... we are not going to just sit back and do nothing."

Frank nodded. "Okay... on my count, we bust through the door, and unarm the HT... then, we get Ms. Reeves out of there."

Colby turned around and looked at the motel, determination in his voice. "We're coming Megan... we're coming."

* * *

Meanwhile, Megan was still stuck in the motel. She was watching Jake talk on her cellphone to someone, and realized that he was talking to a negotiator. An involuntary groan came from her throat, alerting Jake, who hung up the phone. 

Walking over to her, Jake grabbed her by the hair, causing her to wince in pain. "You know, you would think that with all of your FBI training and stuff, that you would be stronger than you were in High School... but you're not, Meg. You're just the wimpy little crybaby that you used to be."

Anger overcame Megan as she heard him, and brought her foot up to his groin, causing him to whine and fall down to the ground, writhing in pain.

"You bastard." She growled.

He suddenly got up, and tackled her to the ground, her head hitting a nightstand in the process, causing the lamp on top of it to crash to the ground, glass shattered everywhere. Having enough strength to push him off of her, she crawled over to the dresser and tried to grab her cellphone, but a hard blow to her back sent her crumbling back to the ground.

Mustering up the power, she got up and threw a punch at his face with her handcuffed hands, his mouth connecting with the hard metal. Blood splattered out of his mouth as he stumbled onto the bed. She smiled, but then, out of nowhere, she felt an intense jab of pain in her stomach, and looked down at it to see a river of blood pouring out of it. Looking up, she saw a gun in Jake's hand that was pointed to her stomach. She fell to the ground just as he got up.

Scrunching her face in pain, she placed her hand over her stomach to try and stop the bleeding. Jake kneeled down and whispered, "If I can't have you, nobody can."

Those were the last words that she heard before she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Creeping up to the motel door, Frank, Duff, David, Colby and Don were positioned outside the door, hoping not to be seen by Jake. Looking at Frank, the others watched as he counted down, waiting for the signal to go in. As soon as Frank gave them the signal, Don sent his hardest kick at the wooden door, sending it flying open. 

"FBI, get your hands up where I can see them!" Duff yelled to Jake, who was as shocked as he was scared.

Colby, Don and David ran in to find Megan, and the sight of her wanted to make them all barf.

Laying on the floor, was Megan, bruises and blood covering every inch of her body. A huge bullet wound was etched in her stomach, the blood still pouring out. The sight of her like this would stay in Colby's mind forever, whether he wanted it to or not.

As soon as he snapped out of his reverie, Colby was instantly at her side, ripping his jacket off and wrapped it tightly around her stomach, trying to stop her from losing too much blood. _God knows how long she's been like this._

Don and David instantly lent him their coats as well, to cover up her body, which didn't have much clothing on it anymore.

"We need to get her too a hospital... fast!" Colby yelled.

"I'll call and tell them that we're on our way." David offered, and ran out of the motel room.

Duff and Frank, who had Jake handcuffed, began to walk out of the room. Suddenly, Jake yelled out, "Don't give any sympathy to her... that bitch deserved everything she got!"

After hearing those words, Don immediately ran over and punched Jake in the jaw. "I wouldn't be talking, buddy... I should've killed you right there in the grocery store when I had the chance."

Frank placed a hand on Don's shoulder, pushing him away softly so they could get through.

"You'll be alright, Meg... you're gonna be okay." Colby said to Megan.

He cradled her head in his lap, and to his surprise, her eyes fluttered open for a moment, her voice only able to whisper a few words before passing out once again. "Help me Colby."


	8. Chapter 8

"We need to get her into the car." Don yelled out to David and Colby.

David and Colby nodded, running outside while Don grabbed Megan's body, picking her up bridal-style. He ran outside, noticing that everyone was staring at him, David and Colby. Don placed her in the backseat of the SUV, then walking up to the driver's seat and getting in. David stepped into the passenger's seat while Colby got into the back with Megan. As they drove away, Emily, Cheryl, Matt and Lia stared at the SUV that was retreating from the motel.

Emily sighed. "Do you think she's going to make it?"

"She lost a lot of blood." Cheryl said.

Matt glared at Jake, who was placed in the back of a police car. "Well, at least we know that he's going to be put up for a long time."

Lia nodded. "Yeah. Let's just hope that Megan will be alive enough to find that out."

As the SUV raced to the hospital, its sirens blaring, Colby sat in the back with Megan's unconscious body, trying to keep her from not bleeding out. "How much longer?"

"Five minutes." Don announced, his eyes glued to the road.

Colby turned his head to look at Megan. "You're gonna be okay, Megan... you're gonna make it." As he brushed her arm lightly, he felt no beating pulse on her wrist. He pressured his fingers down on her wrist more. "Oh god... she has no pulse!"

"Give her CPR!" David yelled out.

Colby nodded and placed his mouth to hers, pumping air into her lungs, then pushing on her chest. After a couple of minutes, Colby still couldn't feel a pulse, and she wasn't breathing. "It's not working!" He began to give her CPR once more. "Come on Megan, come on baby, come back to me... please."

A gasp of air caused Colby to stop doing CPR and look up at Megan, who was now breathing, her eyelids heavy. "Colby."

"Megan, thank god!" Colby breathed a sigh of relief, but his smile soon turned into a frown as she coughed up blood, her pulse becoming faint once again. "Megan, stay with me!"

"Colby... I love you." Megan whispered softly to him, tears in her eyes.

Colby soon had tears falling down his cheeks as well. "I love you too."

"We're here!" Don yelled, and saw that there was already a gurney sitting there with a team of doctors waiting for them.

Megan soon became unconcious, and a doctor reached into the back, pulling her out and placing her on the gurney.

As the doctors rushed into the hospital, Don, Colby and David followed, but were stopped as soon as they reached the ER. "I'm sorry, guys, but you're not allowed in here. You'll have to wait outside."

David sighed. "Okay."

"I'm gonna go call Charlie and Amita... let them in on the situation." Don told the others, who nodded.

As Don walked away, David placed a comforting hand on Colby's shoulder. "She'll make it through this, Colby, don't worry. Megan's a strong woman."

"Let's hope so." Colby said softly, and walked away from the ER doors, not looking back.

Don, David and Colby sat in the waiting room, when Charlie and Amita came running up to them.

"Oh my god, how's Megan?" Amita asked, worried.

Don sighed. "We don't know... the doctors haven't come out yet."

Charlie and Amita sat down next toe three agents, just as worried. As they sat there, waiting, Colby saw the doctor walking up to them.

"Ms. Reeves?" The doctor called out, and the group stood up immediately. "Are you the family of Ms. Reeves?"

Colby shook his head. "No... we're friends."

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't release her information unless its her family. She has them listed as the emergency contacts."

"Please, sir, we're all she has left. Her mother is dead, and her father and sisters have practically left her behind." Don said to the weary doctor. "She's like family to all of us."

The doctor stood there for a moment, thinking, before nodding. "I'm Dr. Carson, Ms. Reeve's head doctor." He paused. "W-We... we did all th-that we could."

Amita gasped in shock, tears forming in her eyes, and in Colby's as well.

"Oh god." Don whispered, running his hand through his dark hair.

"I'm so sorry... we were trying to revive her with all that we could... but it wasn't-" Dr. Carson was interrupted by another doctor running up to him, blood covering his gloved hands.

The other doctor was panting. "S-Sir, th-the patient... sh-she's alive!"

"But that's not possible. She was announced dead an hour ago." Dr. Carson said, confused.

David looked at them, confused also. "Who exactly are you talking about?"

"Ms. Reeves." Everyone looked at Dr. Stevens, shocked. "This is amazing."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Colby asked the two doctors.

Dr. Carson sighed. "We're not sure yet... a recovery like this is practically impossible."

As the doctors rushed off, Charlie held Amita close, who still had salty tears rolling down her cheeks. "Does this mean that she's going to be okay?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah... I think it does." _I hope._


	9. Chapter 9

Don, Colby, David, Charlie and Amita sat in the waiting room, their heads down. The sound of the doors swinging open caused Colby to look up, and he saw Dr. Stevens walking over to the group. "So... how is she, Doc?"

He sighed. "Well, it's hard to say."

Don got up and walked over to them. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the good news is that Ms. Reeves is alive and is in surgery as we speak." Dr. Stevens explained.  
David, Charlie and Amita walked over, sighing in relief.

"So what's the bad news?" Colby wondered.

"We're still not sure if she's going to stay alive." Dr. Stevens said. "It's a complete miracle with what happened to Ms. Reeves, and I'm not sure what really happened."

"When will we be able to see her?" David asked.

"Probably when she's out of surgery, so in a couple of hours." Dr. Stevens answered.

Colby nodded. "Okay, thanks Doc."

* * *

Colby and Don stood outside of Megan's hospital room, watching the nurses tend to Megan. 

As the nurses exited, Don laid a hand on Colby's shoulder. "You wanna go in first?"

Colby nodded his head lightly, his eyes still glued to Megan. As Don walked away, Colby stepped into the room, careful not to wake her.

Walking over to her bed, he sat down in the chair right next to it, grasping her hand lightly.

A groan erupted from Megan's throat as she stirred, her eyes slowly opening.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Colby asked her.

Megan grinned. "Like hell, but I'll live." As she tried to sit up, she winced in pain. "Shit."

"It's the bullet wound... you won't be able to get up for a little bit until the wound heals." Colby said to her.

Megan sighed. "Damn... and I thought that it was all just a bad dream."

Colby shook his head. "Yeah, me too."

They sat there in silence, until a tiny sniffle came from Megan, causing Colby to look up at her. "What's the matter?"

"How could I have let this happen again?" Megan whispered softly.

"You know that this isn't your fault." Colby told her. "He's a sick man, Megan."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Megan smiled sadly. "Is he going to jail?"

Colby nodded. "Probably, but we'll have to go to court, first." Megan looked worried. "You don't have to be there if you don't want to, we'll handle it."

Megan shook her head. "No, I have to be there... I want to see him be put away forever."

* * *

Colby walked out of Megan's room, meeting up with Don and David on the way. 

"So, how is she?" David asked.

"Pretty good... she's handling the situation pretty well. But I told her about the court hearing." Colby told them.  
Don nodded. "What did she say?"

"That she wants to be there for it." Colby said. "And so do I... I want justice to be served for Megan and the other girls that he hurt."

David smiled. "Spoken like a true hero."

Colby grinned. "Well, nobody hurts my girl."

* * *

Don, Colby, David and Megan walked up to the courthouse, Colby's arm draped around Megan's shoulder. 

As soon as they reached the doors, Megan stopped dead in her tracks. "I don't think I can do this... I can't go in there."

"Megan, it's okay... he won't be able to do anything to you in there."

Megan hesitated before nodding. "Okay."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! I haven't gotten many comments, which is surprising because I've had around 2000 readers! It would be greatly appreciated if I had some more reviews, because the next chapter that I'm going to post is going to be my last of this story! Please R&R! 


	10. Chapter 10

Megan sat in the courtroom in-between Don and Colby, waiting for the hearing to begin.

"Do you really think that I need to be here? Couldn't I just come back, in like, a couple of years?" Megan asked, nervously fidgeting with her hands.

"Megan, you have to be here... it's the law." Don told her.

Megan sighed. "I know, I'm just... nervous, that's all."

Colby squeezed her hand tightly. "Don't worry... this is the last that you'll have to see of him."

"All rise..." The words spoken in the courtroom became just a faint echo in Megan's mind as her eyes darted over to Jake, who had just entered the courtroom. Her breathing suddenly became deep and heavy, and her body stiffened. Jake looked over at Megan, glaring at her, like he wanted to burn her flesh with just his eyes.

Forcing herself to look away from him, Megan felt herself being pulled back into reality as she suddenly heard the loud voices of the attorneys and the judge once again.  
Megan felt a soft nudge against her arm, and she turned her head to see Don staring at her, motioning for her to go up.

"They called you up." He whispered to her.

Megan slowly stood up, her whole body shaking nervously. As she walked up to the stand, she could feel Jake's eyes on her the whole time. "Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

Megan nodded. "I do."

Jake's lawyer, Cole Anderson, stood up and walked up to Megan. "Ms. Reeves... is it true that you were once involved with my client, Mr. Maddik?"

"Yes." Megan answered. "In high school."

Cole nodded. "And how long did your relationship last?"  
Megan thought for a moment. "For about a year and a half. We broke up senior year."

"And why was that?" Cole asked her.

"Because-" Megan immediately paused, knowing that if she said what she was about to say, no one would believe her. But what was she supposed to do? "Because he hurt me."

"And what do you mean by that?" Cole wondered, and Megan looked confused. "Did he hurt you emotionally or physically?"

"Physically." Megan said softly. "He raped me."

Cole scoffed. "I hardly doubt that." Megan glared at him. "We brought that ordeal to court already... and the charges on my client were dropped because you denied ever being assaulted by Mr. Maddik."

Megan rolled her eyes. "Well, what was I supposed to do?! By the time that it was brought to court, my bruises were already gone, and I had no other physical evidence."

Cole sighed. "No further questions, your honor."

* * *

Don was now at the stand, and Cole was once again the one asking questions. "How were you involved in all of this, Agent Eppes?" 

"My team and I were currently on a case which involved your client holding people hostage in a grocery store. He then took my Agent hostage." Don said.

"Do you have any proof that Miss Reeves was in fact sexually assaulted by my client?" Cole asked him.

"Do I have any evidence?" Don looked at Cole in disbelief. "I found her lying on the floor, bruised, naked and unconscious on the floor and in a room which she was in with your client for for over three hours! Don't you think that's evidence enough?!"

"That's enough, Agent Eppes." The Judge said to Don, immediately silencing him.

"That's all, your honor." Cole announced, not even breaking eye contact with Don.

* * *

"I'm scared... what if the charges are dropped?" Megan asked, worried. 

She and the others sat in the courtroom, waiting for the jury to arrive with the decision.

David placed a hand on her shoulder. "I promise you that he will be proven guilty. There's an overwhelming amount of evidence... he's not going to get away this time."

Don noticed the jury enter the courtroom, and quieted the others down.

"What have you decided?" The judge asked.

One of the jury members stood up. "Guilty."

Megan sighed in relief, and rested her head against Colby's shoulder.

A sheriff walked over to Jake, and placed handcuffs on his wrists. "Mr. Maddik, you're under arrest for the kidnapping of a federal agent, and seven accounts of sexual assault."

"I'll get you, bitch! This isn't over!" Jake yelled to Megan as he was escorted out of the courtroom.

Colby's grip around Megan tightened as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go." David said.

* * *

Megan and Colby sat on her couch, both of them covered by a blanket with the tv playing in front of them. 

"Thank you." Megan said to him.

Colby looked at her. For what?"

"For just... for just being there." Megan rested her head on his shoulder, and his fingers ran through her long, silky brown hair, slightly caressing her cheek.

"You're welcome, Megan." Colby said to her, smiling. "I love you."

Megan smiled softly. "I love you too, Colby."

Their lips met in a soft, passionate kiss, and in Megan's heart, she knew that everything would be okay in time. As long as she had Colby by her side, everything would be okay.

* * *

Well, that's it! I hope that everyone liked it! Please R&R, and read some of my other stories! Please visit my poll, and vote! 


End file.
